


Un millón de pasteles

by Argyuk26



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyuk26/pseuds/Argyuk26
Summary: Oliver y Fukase comparten unos dulces momentos juntos.
Relationships: Fukase/OLIVER (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 4





	Un millón de pasteles

**Author's Note:**

> Se que este fandom está medio muerto, pero aun así quise hacer este pequeño drabble de esta adorable pareja.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten ♡

Era cierto que Oliver era un vocaloid bastante popular, muchos alababan su melodiosa voz y por supuesto, su precioso Inglés. Su apariencia tampoco quedaba atrás, era un adorable chico de 14 años el cual tenía un lindo canario de nombre James... ¿Que más se podía pedir?

Ya varios de sus superiores le habían enseñado a lidiar con la fama y los infaltables fans desquiciados, por lo que Oliver pensaba estar listo ante la situación de tener un fan obsesivo. Pero en lo cual no estaba preparado en lo absoluto, era en que este "fan obsesionado" no era un rarito detrás de un computador que no paraba de mandarle tweets, si no que era un apuesto chico de su misma edad, y que aparte era un vocaloid igual que él. 

— Buenos días, mi lindo Oliver —lo saluda Fukase como todas las mañanas mientras acaricia su cabeza, Oliver no puede evitar sonrojarse ante los tratos del pelirrojo.

Desde que Fukase había había hecho su debut, este no paraba de tratarlo de manera empalagosa y algo extraña según Oliver. Siempre diciéndole lo adorable que era, que adoraba su voz y dándole caricias que hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

— Buenos días, Fukase —responde el rubio algo nervioso, y nota como el mayor suelta una pequeña risa al notar esto.

— Que adorable eres —le dice sin ningún escrúpulo. V Flower se asoma por la puerta y hace una mueca de desagrado al notar el ambiente de rosas entre ambos chicos.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya estás acosando al pequeño Oliver, Fukase? —le dice la chica al pelirrojo, rompiendo el momento entre los dos chicos. Oliver aparta la mirada con vergüenza.

La albina suelta un suspiro de cansancio y le dice a ambos que bajen a desayunar, ambos asienten y proceden a bajar por las escaleras.

Oliver suelta una risita al notar como James y Point se ponían a jugar entre ellos. Desde que Fukase se había mudado al apartamento ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

— Parece que se llevan bien —dice Fukase mientras mira al marinero, Oliver asiente con la cabeza mientras toma asiento en la mesa.

— Uhg ¿Tostadas y mermelada de nuevo? —expresa Fukase algo cansado del repetitivo desayuno. Piko le lanza una mirada asesina al pelirrojo mientras se quita el delantal.

— Si no te gusta tal vez deberías empezar tú a hacer el desayuno, Fukase —le responde con algo de enfado el chico de cabello blanco mientras toma asiento, su novio Yuuma intenta calmarlo rodeandolo con su brazo.

— Apuesto a que terminaría quemando la cocina solo preparando un vaso con agua —afirma con burla V Flower. Todos los que se encontraban en la mesa comienzan a reír. 

Fukase pone una mueca de desagrado al notar como se burlan de él, pero no se siente de humor como para responder algo.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que Fukase es muy buen cocinero! —expresa alzando la voz Oliver, los demás se quedan mudos ante esto ya que no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar al menor levantar la voz.

— E-es decir... eso pienso —termina por decir mientras baja los hombros con vergüenza.

Fukase se sorprende debido a la repentina acción del menor, y no puede evitar sonrojarse al pensar que lo a hecho para defenderlo. El resto del desayuno pasa en relativo en silencio.

— Ugh... ¿Por qué tuve que levantar la voz de esa forma? Todos me estaban viendo raro —empieza a hablar Oliver más para si mismo que nada mientras se recuesta en su cama. James lo mira con extrañeza pero comienza a aletear al rededor de su cabeza en señal de apoyo.

— Lo único que quiero es hacerme más cercano a Fukase, pero soy demasiado timido —se sincera el chico reposando su cara contra la almohada.

Tanto el canario como su dueño se sobresaltan al escuchar la puerta siendo golpeada. De inmediato el rubio se levanta de la cama para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que era Fukase quien se encontraba del otro lado.

— Gracias por defenderme en la mesa, Oli —empieza a hablar el pelirrojo sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo, el cual estaba decorado con un lindo listón. 

Fukase pone el regalo entre las manos del rubio, cuyas mejillas se ponen algo rojas al sentir el tacto del mayor.

Oliver saca la cinta de la caja con cuidado y abre el paquete con entusiasmo. El rubio se asombra al notar como dentro de la caja se encontraba un pequeño pastel con un dibujo de James encima.

— Ahora si sabes que sé cocinar. Aunque en realidad tuve que pedirle un poco de ayuda a Piko... —dice con sinceridad el pelirrojo mientras pone sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

— Apuesto a que sabe delicioso —dice genuinamente el rubio, quien mira con cariño al mayor— pero para ser sincero no quiero comerlo...

— ¿¡Como que no?! ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades? —antes de que el pelirrojo pueda hacerle más preguntas, el menor lo interrumpe.

— Esque quiero guardarlo para siempre —dice mientras suelta una pequeña risa. Fukase se siente aún más enamorado al ver la adorable cara de Oliver.

— No me asustes así, Oli. Siempre puedo prepararte más si quieres —le responde el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

— Entonces... ¡Voy a querer un millón más de estos! —grita de forma infantil el menor, Fukase lo mira con ternura.

— Te prepararé todos los que quieras, Oli —le dice para luego besar su mejilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón por ser tan cortito.


End file.
